Trading DragonSlayer's
by bamboowarrior
Summary: After successfully defeating future Rogue, Natsu has been neglected and taken for granted by his guild, his best friend is also officially dating Sting leaving him alone and depressed, but when the chance comes to to Join Sabertooth for a little while will this be what helps bring some happiness back into Natsu's life? Natsu's in Sabertooth! What's Fairytail going to do now?Harem!
1. Trading Places

**I'm tired of Lucy always leaving it's so cliche! So this time Natsu's going to leave! This is probably going to be NatsuXHarem or maybe a Nalu in the end i'm not sure but without further delay i give you chapter 1! **

It had been two weeks since the dragons led by future Rogue had come through the Ellipse gate to take over our world. It looked like an unwinnable battle at the time, we are outmatched and injured and looked to be facing our doom. But we rallied together, and fought for our lives and in the end were able to stop future Rogue from taking over. At the time I thought I wouldn't ever have to face such despair or hardship again, but two weeks later here I am, begrudgingly walking to my guild with a frown on my face as I think back to the last two weeks since.

It was me again, Natsu Dragneel who against all odds was able to not only defeat a dragon but then able to fight against and defeat the man responsible for the event. The man who had an additional seven years of training and experience against me and the full power of two different types of Dragonslayer magic was defeated by this determined DragonSlayer.

But the events after that epic day have left me utterly depressed. After a battle of that magnitude I thought my standing within the guild would be higher. I wasn't expecting to be promoted to a S-class wizard or anything like that, I just thought everyone would respect me more and think of me better but that hasn't happened. In-fact, its been the opposite. Every mistake and ever blunder I make at anytime seems to be magnified by everyone and because of that I've been getting teased more and made fun of more than I should. I'm use to getting made fun of here and there but recently it feels like its been going too far and has actually left me feeling bad about myself.

And every time I try to do something about it, it usually ends with a massive brawl, which I get in trouble for. A wizard able to beat a dragon in combat and yet gets scolded like a five-year old child. It's embarrassing and degrading and it's actually become harder for me to go to the guild everyday because of it and that's only half my problem

The other half revolves around my partner and best friend Lucy Heartphila. You think having me as her best friend would be enough for her to be happy but apparently I was wrong. Instead, while I was out fighting future Rogue with our futures on the line she met Sting. And while I was finishing saving the world they were getting acquainted with one another. A couple of days after the event she told me that she had started dating him.

The sadness I felt at the news hit me hard, it felt like she'd told me I wasn't good enough for her and I was hurt. It wasn't like he was the guy who kept tormenting me throughout the Grand Magic Games before I easily defeated him or one of the people who was laughing at Lucy when she was beaten to an inch of her life by Minerva I thought grudgingly

So basically, she was going out with a weak arrogant douche-bag and it infuriated me to no ends. The only thing stopping me from going over to Sabertooth and kicking Sting's ass again was the smile that Lucy had on her face when she told me the news. She seemed so happy, so much more than usual, what was I going to do? Take away her happiness because I didn't like the guy? I couldn't hurt her like that, so I didn't do anything which brings us to my present state.

I wasn't happy, I hadn't been happy for the last two weeks and I didn't know how to cure it.

I continued my slow pace walk until I finally reached the entrance to the guild. I didn't know why I kept on coming here everyday, it was probably just out of habit but I slowly pushed the doors open and quietly walked in, careful not to be seen by anyone as I quickly sat down on the nearest bench and placed my head down on it while using my hands as pillows.

I just sat there and used my enhanced hearing to listen into the conversation my guild mates were having since I didn't feel like talking to any of them. Everyone seemed to be present at the guild today which included Sting and Lucy who were at the bar talking to Mira about something I couldn't quite hear. The rest of the things I heard revolved around missions, alcohol, being manly and people talking about my recent behavior which irritated me but I kept my head down not wanting to say anything to get in trouble again.

"Everyone I have an announcement" an excited Lucy suddenly yelled as everyone's attention shifted to her in interest as Natsu didn't move from his spot. He didn't really care what she had to say at this point. Since telling him of her involvement with Sting she's been avoiding him. He would try to talk to her and keep things normal but she would always find an excuse to leave him hanging. She wouldn't even try talking to him and made sure to avoid him which had just added to the DragonsSlayer misery. What had he done to deserve this? He didn't know, so how could he fix it? He thought irritably

"I would like to present to you the newest member of Fairy Tail Sting Eucliffe"she exclaimed as everyone in the guild was shocked by the sudden announcement at first before they all applauded and cheered as Natsu felt like repeatedly hitting his head against the table he was sitting at as he tried to figure out why this was all happening to him.

God, give me a sign. I have no idea what to do anymore. Give me something, give me anything at this point. Come on! Natsu begged in his head as seconds later the unexpected happened.

The doors to the guild hall were blown open as four upset wizards marched their way into the guild as everyone looked at them in surprise especially Sting who looked like he'd seen ghosts

"Sabertooth has come knocking" Minerva roared as she along with Rufus, Orga and a more than usual depressed Rogue flanked her as the rest of Fairy Tail looked on stunned while Natsu actually raised his head to take a look at the unfolding events in front of him with some interest

"What's the meaning of this! Why are you here?" Master Makerov demanded as the Sabertooth wizards didn't back down

"Were here to get our friend back" Orga roared emphatically to everyone's surprise

"Sting, you can't leave us like this, we've been together for the last seven years, you can't just abandon this guild so easily, like its nothing." Rufus said as Sting looked emotionlessly at his former guild mates

"I'm not coming back, I've decided to move on. I'm looking forward to spending my time making new friends here, in my new guild" he said as this raised a few eyebrows from the Fairy Tail wizards while also making a sad Rogue even sadder and making ever other Sabertooth wizard angrier

"You know this guild needs you, you're one of the strongest members we have. And with the kingdom redoing the Grand Magic Game again we need to have everyone together so we can stand a chance" Minerva reasoned as the others nodded in agreement

"My answers no, now why don't you guys leave, you're embarrassing yourself" he said coolly as it took all of Natsu's will power not to walk up to Sting and punch him for the disrespect he was showing his friends as even Lucy saw that as a cruel response as she looked at Sting

"Hey come on Sting wasn't that a little..." but she was cut off by a roar of frustration from Orga

"You bastard, how can you stay that to us? We're doing all this for you! We want you, our friend back!"

"Let's be real here, you just want me back because I'm strong" Yeah right Natsu thought, didn't I kick your ass and Rogue's ass at the same time last time we fought? He scoffed

"You guys need me for Grand Magic Games and that's the only reason your here. If you guys weren't so weak you wouldn't have bothered to come get me" he said as Minerva shock her head

"He doesn't get it... Rogue can't you get through to him?" Minerva asked as Rogue immediately looked to the ground and didn't say a word as Natsu felt a little bad for him. In-fact Rogue and him looked much alike. Both of them seemingly lost their best friends and there wasn't much for them to do about it but his thoughts were quickly snapped back to reality when he heard another roar coming from Orga

"You can't call us weak! How dare you! I'll show you. 120mm Black Lightning Cannon" he yelled as he aimed his attack toward Sting with Lucy right beside him as instinct took over Natsu

"No wait sto..." Erza tried to say but was cut off when the blast was fired as an explosion resulted as everyone in Guild was shocked at the seen in front of them as the smoke cleared

Lucy and Sting were both huddled in each others arms with their eyes closed, both unharmed. As they slowly opened their eyes they found a man with a pink hair standing in front of them with both his hands raised and crossed in front of him in a defensive position as his hair shaded his eyes

"...Natsu" Lucy asked but before she could asked anything else electricity started to pulse through Natsu's body followed by usual flames as Natsu was in his Lighting-Fire Dragon Mode as he looked up at the Sabertooth wizards with a furious expression on his face

" I don't care what this prick did to you guys, but if you ever put any of my friends in danger like that again... I will destroy you all" he growled as the Minerva looked amazed at the DragonSlayer's power before an idea popped into her head

"Okay fine how about his then, if Sting doesn't want to come back to Sabertooth that's fine, we're not going to force him to because we want what's best for our friend" she said as she glared at Orga who was suddenly sweating bullets from her stare

" But since we still need someone else to fill his void why don't you let us borrow you're fire DragonSlayer tell after the GMG are over" she said as Natsu's flames quickly dispersed as he looked at Minerva with a dumbfounded expression

".. What?!" Natsu yelled

" You guys want Natsu in exchange for Sting? A trade of DragonSlayer's? Makerov asked

"Basically yes, but just for the short-term, the longest we'd need him is up to the end of the GMG and if we find a suitable replacement for Sting before he can come back" she said as Rogue's facial expression changed from one of sadness to one of horror

"So how does this fix our problem with Sting? We can't just replace him like that!" Rogue butted in, speaking for the first time as Minerva sighed

"It's not meant to fix that problem, maybe if we give Sting time he'll come around but tell then we need someone to at least be here representing us during the GMG so this is the best I could think of" Minerva said with a shrug as Rogue glared at her for a second before turning away looking sad again as he went back to staring at Sting who was doing his best not to make eye contact with his former best friend

There's no way anyone from Fairy Tail would agree to this right? I mean you can't just trade away your friends like their pieces on a chess board Natsu thought as he awaited for Gramps to furiously refuse the arrangement as most of the guild had been quiet since his actions and Minerva's offer before he heard a familiar laugh coming from a certain Ice mage

"HAHA, oi, Gramps make the trade, it be worth it just to get Natsu out of the guild for the next two months " he laughed as Natsu suddenly felt cold. But before he could say anything others spoke up

"Think of how quiet and peaceful this guild hall would be without all the random fighting going on in here" Macou said

"We'd finally be able to drink in peace too" a drunk Cana added

"Yeah I'd actually be able to read in here without fear of loud interruptions and the likely possible of my books getting burned " Levy said

"Not to mention the saving we'd have from not constantly having to replace all the things he breaks and burns while he's in here" Laxus continued as money signs suddenly appeared on Makerovs eyes

"All the money we'd save from him not going on missions and destroying entire cities would be enormous" he said greedily as the onslaught continued as Natsu just couldn't believe how mean and disrespectful they were being to him, is that how they treat their Nakama?

"Our mission would then probably go a lot smoother too and we'd be doing more good for the people we serve" Erza added jokingly as Natsu couldn't even tell it was a joke at this point as he actually felt alone for the first time since Igneel left him but it was the next person that spoke which really killed Natsu on the inside

"That means we'd all get more money from the missions too! Plus, I wouldn't get all those unwanted visits from him when he suddenly comes over to my house, ohh and I would save a ton of money on food and all the furniture he destroys " Lucy said aloud while laughing as Natsu couldn't take it anymore

"That enough!" he roared which quickly silenced everyone as all the jokes stopped as all eyes were on him as he took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing

"I'm in, I'll do it" he said with his face showing nothing of the emotional conflict inside of him as he began to walk toward the Sabertooth wizards as only gasps were heard from the Fairy Tail wizards

It took a second from the shock before anyone in Fairy Tail reacted to his agreement. The first being Wendy and Romeo who immediately ran toward Natsu, hugging his legs stopping him in his tracks

"You can't leave! It wouldn't be Fairy Tail without you" Wendy shouted as she looked to be on the verge of tears

"Yeah it true, please don't go, you don't have to we didn't agree to let you go!" Romeo begged as Natsu bent down a bit and gave both a big hug

"It's only going to be for a little while and I'll come by and visit often and who knows this could be fun!" he said trying to sound optimistic but at this point he just wanted to leave before anything else happened

As he let go of the hug he gave the two one last small smile before he continued his walk toward the Sabertooth wizards not looking back at his guild mates who were all stunned by his sudden agreement for the deal

"Stop this Natsu, you don't have to go, we were just joking about everything, we really do need you here" Makarov pleaded as Natsu's sudden actions had caused him to realize the severity of the situation

"No Gramp's, you don't need me here and I think I needed to leave for a little bit anyways" Natsu said not breaking his stride as the rest of the guild was again left stunned by the revelation

"Natsu explain yourself" Erza barked as she walked up and stood directly behind him as he immediately stopped walking at hearing her voice. Stupid habits he thought bitterly before turning around and meeting Erza's gaze with his own as she saw it immediately as she took a step back in surprise

From looking into his eyes all she could she was sadness, the energetic and happy eyes she had known weren't there anymore. She felt like panicking at that moment, when had this happened? How had she missed it?

"If you don't tell me what's wrong I won't be able to fix it" she begged as everyone was surprised at the desperation in her voice as Natsu looked at her for a second when a small smile appeared on his face

"You can't fix it" was all he said before he turned around and continued walking until he finally reached the Sabertooth wizards who were all equally stunned by his quick agreement as he gave them all a nod to get their attention before signaling for them to leave

As the Sabertooth wizards all left outside the guild Natsu stayed just before the door and turned around to see all the faces he'd grown accustomed to see all gazing at him with sad and confused expression as he put on his best fake smile on and started

"Can you guys all cheer up? I'm not changing guilds and I'm not leaving Fairy Tail. I'll come visit often but right now I think this is something I need to do so bye for now. And remember" he said as he raised his right hand up to do the Fairy Tail symbol "I'll always be looking your way" he said with his signature grin as he left before his emotions got the best of him

As he left no one moved for a moment, they all kept looking at the door trying to figure out what just happened

"He's coming back, right?" Sting asked breaking the silence as Makarov finally looked away and began to walk toward his office

"Who knows" he said as he slammed the door to his office shut and sat down on his chair to think. Just what happened to that boy?

"Of course he is, this is one big joke. Just watch, he'll be back by tomorrow" Grey huffed as he walked away to the back of the guild to sit by himself as everyone else began try do whatever they were doing before the interruption as they all tried to figure out what had happened to their beloved pink haired DragonSlayer

Erza stood still in the same spot where she looked Natsu in the eyes. Her cool calm outside soon left as her anger took over as the first bench she saw was instantly destroyed by one of her punches which instantly drew the gazes of the rest of the guild who were all frightened by her action as she then slowly made her way out the guild to Fairy Hill's to replay the past events over to see what she had missed

Lucy Heartphilla still hadn't moved from her spot hours after Natsu had left leaving Sting worried as her eyes were still glued to the entrance. There he'd been again to save her and there had come the day she knew would come when he'd leave her. She knew it wouldn't last, she knew that he had better things to do then to stay by her side and do all the silly things they always did. She'd known since he saved them all again. Someone like Natsu would only be held back by having someone like her around. It wasn't fair but that's how it was, she'd thought she was prepared for this day. She had done everything she could to wash away his essence from her life but she never thought the day would come this soon. And she never thought it would be under these circumstances and most of all she didn't know how much it would hurt until he'd actually left.

**I may have rushed this a bit but i really wanted to get this first part done! Please give me you're reviews and opinion on it. Let me know what you want to see in this story if you have an opinion! I hope you liked it!**

**Chill tell the next one **


	2. Yukino

**Hi ya, I'm sorry for the delay! I've had a midterm every week for the last three weeks so it was tough to find some time to write! Thanks to all the kind reviews and great feedback it means a lot! Also i know some were asking for me to give Fairy Tail's reason for acting so mean and i'll just say you'll learn more of the why in the next chapter, i don't like writing anything more than 2000 words because i feel i get overwhelmed with all the content so i couldn't fit that part in this chapter so sorry for that. Anyways here the next chapter! **

It took about ten steps out the door for Natsu to realize what had just happened. The whole event seemed like a blur as he took one last look at the guild hall that he had come to call home.

"Thanks for the memories, I'm sure I'll be back one day but tell then good-bye and ..." he said softly

I'm going to make you all regret this day!" he said with bitterness and determination in his voice as he quickly turned around and continued to walk away, satisfied with his exit from the guild

"They'll all burn dammit, I'll burn them all to ashes! HAHA" he laughed as he quickly slapped himself out of his demented state and shook his head to clear all his evil thoughts

Dammit, I've got to get it together, I'm pissed but I'm not going to kill all of them! I'm just going to make them realize they were wrong and have them beg me to come back! He thought excitedly before realization hit him as he looked around and found no one

Where the hell did the Sabertooth wizards go? He thought

He was already pissed off and now those idiots couldn't wait for him? They were going to get theirs starting now!

He then eagerly began to sniff the air tell he caught their scent and quickly began to follow it until he found them nearly on the verge of leaving the city.

"Hey! Stop moving!" he yelled as the four wizards all stopped in their tracks as they all slowly turned around to see an angry DragonSlayer running toward them.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" a confused Rogue asked as Natsu finally caught up as he was hunched over catching his breath before he looked up at Rogue with his own dumfounded expression

"What kinda question is that? What the hell do you think I'm doing running all the way here to catch up to you guys" he said annoyed as the rest of the wizards all had looks of surprise on their faces

"Seriously? We thought it was all a joke" Minerva said as the others nodded their heads in agreement while Natsu's mouth dropped

"Yeah, you mean you actually left Fairy Tail" Rufus asked as Natsu just sighed and face palmed

"Will I didn't run all the way here just to see you guys off" he said sarcastically as their eyes started to get wide

"So you really are here to come join us?" Orga asked excitedly as Natsu was about to answer again before he stopped and thought for a moment about the guild

Could he really join them just like that? Forgetting all the things they had done before to his friends? He'd done the same thing with Jellal but he'd redeemed himself in his eyes with his work with his unofficial wizard guild and his help with Nirvana. Could Sabertooth do the same? He kept thinking before the image of a silver haired girl popped into his mind. She was crying and it infuriated him at the time. They caused it, so they needed to fix it he thought before an idea popped into his head

"Yeah, I'll join Sabertooth" he said with a shrug as Minerva smiled, Orga and Rufus looked like they were going to faint while Rogue's eyes were wide with amazement before Natsu continued

"But under one condition" as the expressions of happiness faded from the Sabertooth wizards a bit as all eyes were on the smiling Natsu

"You have to let someone else join with me and she better be treated the same as all your other Nakama" he said seriously as he began to walk away as the others followed

"Who's the other wizard?" Orga asked as Natsu kept on walking and only smiled

* * *

It was her last day here in Magnolia. She had finished packing her things and checked out of the hotel she was staying at. She had paperwork that had needed to be filled out before she left the army and it took two whole weeks to complete.

She didn't know what she would do next. She thought travelling would be nice but deep down she just wanted to go to a place that she was wanted. She just wanted to feel like she belonged but she couldn't think of a place that wanted her sadly

As she made her way her way to the train station she wondered how all the other wizard guilds were doing. There battle with the dragons had left a lot of people hurt and wounded. She was especially interested in the how a certain DragonSlayer was doing as he was the one who she found she cared for the most. She wondered if he would still remember her as she stood at the train station waiting as the train finally arrived

Well, this is it, I hope this goes well she thought before she stopped when she heard her name being called

"Oi, Yukino" a loud voice rang as she immediately turned around and to her surprise saw the Salamander of Fairy Tail standing with four of the strongest mages of Sabertooth as confusion rang through her mind at the picture

"Ohh there she is" Natsu said as he ran toward her as the others followed slowly, nervousness and awkwardness on the faces of the males while Minerva seemed to have a face that seemed to have some jealousy etched into it as they made their way to their former comrade

"Natsu?" Yukino asked as the Dragonslayer stopped right in front of her with a smile on his face that made her blush slightly tell she saw the others follow behind him

"What's going on? Why are you guys here? she asked confused

"Long story short, I technically changed guild for a bit and now I'm in Sabertooth and wanted you to come with me" he said happily as Yukino's jaw dropped

"w..w..what! Why? What happened? How could some like you.." but before she could continue Natsu put his finger on her lips which silenced her and caused a healthy red to appear on her face again

"I'll fill you in on the way, but what do you say, will you come join Sabertooth with me?" he asked as so many emotions began to twirl around inside of her as she looked at him and smiled before it quickly disappeared as she saw the four other wizards standing behind him as memories of the past began to flood her mind as she looked down, with a frown on her face as Natsu smile also left

"Hey what's wrong? Did i say something bad?" he asked as Yukino giggled softly at his concern before she shook her head

"No, but I don't think I can come with you, I had my chance and I blew it. I'm not strong enough to be a Sabertooth wizard" she said sadly as Natsu looked at her with an emotionless face as. Orga, Rufus and Rogue all showed faces of guilt as they remembered how they let her take all of Jemma's fury without trying to stop him while Minerva's face stayed the same as secretly she was happy that she wouldn't have anymore competition.

Natsu stared at her for a little bit longer before he began to laugh causing everyone to stare at him in confusion

"Yeah right, listen to me, you told be that it meant everything to you to become a Sabertooth wizards the first time we met, don't let that die just because of the past"

"And besides, you lost once and were kicked out so if I do the math that means, Rogue gets kicked out because he lost to Gazzille, Orga because he lost to Jura, Rufus lost to Gray and Minerva lost to Erza, so I don't think they'll be doing that anymore and besides you'll have me there to back you up too" he said confidently as Yukino dreamily looked up at him as Rogue smirked at the logic, Rufus and Orga shrugged at it while Minerva was giving off a murderous aura at the mention of her defeat again

"And what makes you so confident that my father will agree to let her back" Minerva said venomously as Natsu smirked at her comment

"If he doesn't then I won't join either" he said coolly as this drew a reaction from all five as Minerva looked devastated, Orga, Rufus and Yukino were all shocked while the most surprising reaction came from Rogue who shared a similar smile to Natsu

"I agree, if Yukino can't come back then I'll leave Sabertooth as well" he said confidently as shocked faces were again plastered on everyone's faces as Rogue slowly walked up to Yukino and bowed his head deeply in apology

"I'm sorry Yukino for not being there for you before, I should have stopped Jemma from embarrassing you like that and if you come back I promise to make it up and be a better comrade to you" he said with honour as she was left speechless as the others jumped in

"It's not like we wanted you to leave or anything, we all liked you and stuff and you were a good wizard for the guild, so why don't you come back" Orga said as he crossed his arms and looked away trying to hide his embarrassment

"We did miss you, and I think we all would want you to come back too" added Rufus as Yukino then turned her attention to Minerva who's glare could have turned her into stone as she waited for her response

Minerva thoughts were all filled with venom toward the silver haired mage. She was weak and worst of all she was taking her time away from her new man. Even if the man didn't know it yet, he would be hers. But she had to play it cool, she needed Natsu to join Sabertooth for that to happen so she did what many would consider unnatural for her

"Of course Yukino, please come back, if I had been there this would have never happened" she said with her best fake smile as Rogue, Orga and Rufus could all see through it and frowned as Natsu and Yukino only smiled in innocence of her remarks

"Okay then, if you guys all want me to I'll come back, what are we waiting for lets go" she said excitedly as she then quickly turned to Natsu and gave him a hug causing him to blush to everyones surprise

"And thank-you Natsu" she said softly as Natsu blush quickly faded as confusion was now seen on his face

"For what?" he asked as Yukino giggled at the famous Salamander's denseness

"For thinking about me, when you didn't need to and for coming to give me a new purpose in life when I was lost, I'll always be greatful to you" she said as she tightened the hug which Natsu returned to Minerva's displeasure as she was close to using her magic to blow them apart but restrained herself for the sake of his safety

Seconds past tell Yukino realized she was still hugging Natsu as a new dose of blush arose from her face as she quickly let got and grabbed her things and began to run to avoid the embarrassment

"Oi, where are you going" Natsu called as he ran after her with his own blush still on his face from the hug

"Sabertooth" she yelled back as wouldn't stop running until the blush was removed from her face

"Dammit, you two can't be left alone come back here" Minerva yelled as she followed after them swiftly leaving Orga, Rufus and Rogue alone to laugh

"Things are going to get better, don't you think" Rogue asked

"Hehe, yeah just look, we haven't seen you smile like that in a while, looks like things well be alright" Rufus said as Rogue realized this but wasn't surprised as he looked afar at Natsu's fading body as he began to run and chase after them too. Maybe he really can change everything he thought confidently as Orga and Rufus quickly followed

"Thing's won't be the same after this, he's going to change everything" Orga said as Rufus only smirked as they ran to catch up to their new guild members

**Hope you like that Yukino well be part of this story! If you have any thoughts or anything else you want to see let me know because i really don't know what i'm going to do until the GMG starts, probably just adding the girls into Natsu's harem for the most part. Next Chapter will meet the Sabertooth guild and see Fairy Tail's reaction to Natsu's leaving.**

**P.S I'm not sure about this but i may need some minor Sabertooth Mages so if you would like to be one or have your own O.C put it in a review or P.M and they might be in the fanfic!**

**Just chill tell the next episode! **


	3. Sabertooth and FairyTail

**Hiya, hope you've been doing well, sorry I haven't been updating that much, I've had a lot going with exams,sports and work so its been tough. It hasn't helped that I haven't really enjoyed the last couple of Manga chapters for Fairy Tail either, so yeah don't expect frequent updates by me for a while at max I'm writing two stories so it's around every two weeks I'll have updated this one or my other one. Sorry about that my mood usually dictates how much I write and with the recent chapters I haven't been too motivated, ohh well without anymore ranting here's chapter 3**

* * *

"So were finally here huh" Natsu said as he and Yukino stood in-front of the doors that would lead them into the Sabertooth guild hall.

"Yeah... you sure you wanna go through with this?" a suddenly nervous Yukino asked Natsu

"I know your still mad at them, but do you really need to go this far with all this?" She asked as Natsu thought about it for a second before a smirk appeared on his face

"Yeah, I think this is for the best... at least for now, but come on, I got a really good feeling about this, so trust me" he said with a big grin on his face as Yukino felt her nervousness disappear a bit with his confidence. She really felt safe around him she thought before she suddenly felt herself being shoved away from his side as a seething Minerva butted in and grabbed on to Natsu's arm with a devious smile on her face

"Oh quit your stalling and let's get you accustomed to your new guild, I promise after spending time with us you'll never want to go back to Fairy Tail again" she said with a wink toward Natsu who felt an unexpected shiver run down his spine at her action and yet could also feel his face heat up unexpectedly as well which confused him.

He was a Fire DragonSlayer, when did he ever feel the heat? He thought before he was brought back to reality when Minerva slammed open the doors and dragged him in as a dazed Yukino looked on with a weird feeling of anger and jealously in her eyes as she slowly made her way in followed by the others who were all trying their best to keep their laughter to themselves.

"We're back! And you'll never guess who brought with us!" Minerva yelled proudly as she threw Natsu into the centre of the room as she stood back and watched with curiosity.

I wonder how he'll handle this she laughed

As Natsu got up he was immediately surrounded by an entire lot of Sabertooth wizards who all had looks of surprise, confusion and anger on their faces.

Guess they still remember me barging in to their hotel and kicking all their asses when they kicked Yukino he thought nervously

"ahhh, yo, how's it going" he said with an awkward laugh as all the Sabertooth wizards continued to look at him in shock until they regained their senses and realized that the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail was here

" Interesting, you went to go bring back the Light DragonSlayer but instead returned with the Fire DragonSlayer... I think we got the better side of this trade" he laughed as the voice sounded familiar to Natsu before the wizard stepped forward as Natsu realized he had fought against this man before

"Oi, you're Dobegal right?" Natsu asked as the man nodded

"You remember me, how flattering, I haven't forgotten the beating you gave me the last time we met" he said as Natsu sweat dropped as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly

"Ahhh, yeah sorry about that" he said before Dobengal shook his head

"No, you showed me how weak I was, I need to get stronger in-order to protect this guild, you showed me that so thank-you, the only thing I ask is for a rematch when i'm stronger" he said which shocked Natsu

"Ohh and welcome to Sabertooth" he said as he extended his hand toward Natsu who looked at it for a second before shaking it

"Thanks, and yeah I look forward to that rematch" he said with a grin as Dobengal nodded and walked away as the rest of the Sabertooth wizards all continued to glare at Natsu with anger as Natsu sighed

"So I guess we can't just forget about the past, and let bygones be bygones" he asked as they continued to glare at him before Yukino stepped forward to gasps of surprise from all the Sabertooth members

"Stop this, I know all you, your better than this. I know your all mad at him but can't you just forgive him for me please, l mean he is the reason I said I would come back here, so if you could just give him a chance I'm sure you'll see what a great guy he is" she said with grace as she waited for an answer

It was silent for a moment before all the wizards surrounding Natsu left him and were all bowing down to a stunned Yukino

"Ohh were so happy you returned Yukino, we missed you so much. Well protect you this time around and will do anything to gain your forgiveness" they said as they then all turned to Natsu

"You are forgiven for your action and we thank you for bring back Yukino we hold no grudge against you and we welcome you to this guild" they all said before they want back to praising Yukino which bothered Natsu for some unknown reason but he decided to not say anything that could get him in anymore trouble with these guys before he heard another voice calling him

"So one of the strongest wizards in Fiore has come to join Sabertooth? You don't look that strong, in-fact your pink hair makes you look like an idiot" the boy said calmly as Natsu quickly turned around to confront his attacker before being stunned. The person heckling him was a boy who looked to be the same age of Romeo, with long black hair going to shoulders and dark blue eyes giving him a cold look

"Who the hell do you think you are saying stuff like that and my hair is not pink its salmon" Natsu roared at the boy who didn't flinch and instead had a bored look on his face which just made Natsu madder

"The names Grim Deathblade, Ice Godslayer and you're in denial your hair is pink" he said as Natsu could feel his anger rising before something suddenly popped into his head causing him to jump back in shock

"Ohh my god, I can't believe that bastard could do something like this and not tell someone" he said as a look of shock was etched on Natsu's face as Grim looked at him confused

"What are you babbling about" the ice mage asked but Natsu wasn't paying attention

" The black hair, ice magic, the annoying personality it can only mean one thing... Grey had an affair before the time skip and you're his illegitimate son!" Natsu yelled as Grim's eye's grew wide at the comment

"You really are an idiot" he said before getting up and walking away from this confrontation before he caught Natsu's stupidity as Natsu continued

"Ohh man Juvia's going to be pissed when she finds out, this is going to be awesome just wait till I tell Gray I know, he's going to flip" Natsu laughed not noticing Grim leaving as Yukino was finally able to get everyone to stop praising her as she headed over toward Natsu with a smile

"Well that went well, it looks like everything here is still the same as before which is good, I hope you like it here Natsu" she said as he just smiled at her

"Yeah doesn't look too bad here, hopefully it'll be fun here" he said but before the two could get settled the master of the guild decided to make his appearance

Entering the guild hall with his daughter behind him, Natsu instinctively stepped in front of Yukino as Jemma was now standing before them

"It looks like some fairies have come to become lions" he said as Natsu just growled at the comment while Yukino took a step forward to stand side by side with Natsu as she glared at Jemma not backing down from his stare

I won't back down this time, I'll earn his respect and make sure he recognizes me as a great wizard this time she told herself as a smirk appeared on Jemma's face

"I only want the strong in this guild that hasn't changed. You may both stay for now, but I'll be watching you two very closely especially you boy, you interest, your power is something that's undeniable but how your power grows at times is what interests me the most. Do bonds really give you your power? Is friendship the key? Well see from your time here if these things are true, I look forward to finding the answer" he laughed before turning to Yukino who hadn't stopped glaring at him the entire time

"Grow stronger, you need too but you can, don't disappoint me again" he said coldly before leaving the two with Minerva

"He's still a prick huh" Natsu comment as Yukino broke from her glaring to giggle while Minerva shrugged her shoulders

"I actually expected this to end off much worst than this" Yukino said as Natsu just nodded before Jemma stopped and turned around

"By the way Natsu if you do anything inappropriate to my daughter, I will chop you up into tiny pieces and feed you to the fishes" he growled before turning back around and walking away leaving a stuttering Natsu, a stunned Yukino and smiling Minerva who then hooked onto Natsu's right arm lovingly

"No worries dad, we won't do that till our wedding day" she said with a sly smile as Natsu finally stopped stuttering long enough to give Minerva an exasperated look

"Married? I haven't even proposed!" Natsu yelled as Minerva just smiled

"Ohh? You mean you were planning to propose to me?" she asked with a smirk on her face as Natsu face showed some blush as he shook his head furiously

"NO, NO! Stop putting words in my mouth!" He said in desperation as at this point Yukino grabbed Natsu's left arm and began to try and pull him away from Minerva

"You shouldn't do that to Natsu Minerva" she said as she pulled harder on his left arm

"Stop saying things that aren't true!" Yukino said as her voice started to rise

"Can you guys stop, I'm not a doll!" Natsu yelled but no one listened

" What do you mean? Everything I said is true so why don't you leave us alone!" Minerva replied angrily as she pulled on Natsu's right arm even harder

"No you let go" Yukino barked back as the tug of war for Natsu continued as Grim, Orga, Dobengal Rufus and Rogue watched from the background enjoying the scene

"This is great you know, with Minerva's attention on Natsu she's not bossing us around like usual" Orga said as the others nodded

"Yeah but I kinda feel bad, shouldn't we help him?" Rogue asked as the others looked at him before laughing

"No, let the idiot suffer its better like that" Grim replied as Orga and Rufus continued to laugh while Rogue just frowned

"Hehe, guys I got the perfect plan" Rufus finally said as the others looked at him interested as he continued

"Best of both worlds, we get a little revenge on Natsu for helping Fairy Tail beat us and get Minerva off our backs for good" he said as everyone was now interested

"And how do we do that?" Dobengal asked

"Simple, we get Minerva and Natsu to start dating" he said as Rogue was the first to speak

"That's not just a little revenge, we may end up ruining his life"

"Yeah, but so what, if this works we'll get Minerva off our backs for the rest of our lives" Orga said as the others eyes opened wide at the thought

"I'm in" Grim said first

"Me too, it'll slow down his training so maybe I can catch up" Dobengal added

"We can't pass up this opportunity, obviously I'm in" Orga replied as Rogue just sighed

"Fine, but we can't go too far" he said as Rufus waved off his concern

"Of course, don't worry well just... push them in the right direction and besides, we all kinda like Natsu right? So we'll be there for him... at his wedding day helping him celebrate" Rufus added as Rogue just continued to frown while the others laughed

"I have a good feeling about this guy, things are going to get a lot more interesting over here!" Orga said with a massive grin on his face

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail

Things were different Mira thought as she looked around the guild she called home.

It'd been three days since Natsu had left and things felt odd without him here. Sure the usual brawls would still take place and they would still have their rowdy parties but things just weren't the same.

Mira remembered the conversation she, Master and Gildarts had on the situation the day before, it had been one that had opened her eyes a to everything

* * *

The Day Before

"This is a very interesting situation we have here Makerov" Gildart's said as he sat in his chair facing the Master of Fairy Tail and Mira

"Yes, its something that was unexpected but something I think might be necessary" Makerov said while he leaned back onto his chair as Mira and Gildart's looked at him in surprise

"How can you say that master? You should know you were very hard on Natsu and the way he was treated by the others didn't help. What upsets me the most was that you didn't do anything about it, even after he left we as his friends still didn't go stop him. How could we do that? How could we let someone we all love walk away like that! Tell me why!" Mira demanded as a few tear escaped her eyes as Makerov sighed

" Sometimes in-order to help those we care about we need to push them away Mira, sometimes we need to do things to them that they don't understand in the present in-order to make them into something greater in the future. As a parent its my duty to do what ever I can to prepare Natsu for his future, even if it hurts now if it ends for the better I'll have no regrets" Makerov said with a stern face as Mira looked at him in surprise as Gildarts continued

"What it comes down to Mira is that Natsu needs to grow up. He can't act like a child forever and after his actions in saving this world from the dragons its become more apparent he needs to realize that it can't be all fun and games forever. He needs to learn that he'll have a heavy burden as he grows older. He'll be the one that everyone in the future goes to for help in times of darkness, he needs to be ready for this and we can't let him continue on with his current ways. We all love Natsu and his way of thinking and doing but at some point he needs to mature. Its not going to get easier from here either. We still don't know where Acnologia is and we also don't know about Zeref or his connection to Natsu. Natsu needs to realize the seriousness of these events to come and in order to do that he needs to learn to be more responsible and act less like an idiot" Gildarts said as Makerov continued

"That's why I asked you and Erza to be harsher on Natsu for his stupidity along with why I've been lecturing him more, I hope you'll understand I did it for his sake and I take full responsibility for his leaving, but something else that's been bothering me is what you said earlier about the others. You said that other people in this guild were also being hard on Natsu and that's why I called you here. Even with our new measures for Natsu there's no way he would leave this swiftly and with little resistance like he did, that's why I want to know the truth with what the others have been say to Natsu before he left" he said as Mira was still shocked by their explanation for the situation as she tried to collect her thoughts with a deep breath

"I see, if you really thought this was the best for Natsu then fine, I'll accept your decision for now but he better be back here by the end of this" she said in a threatening manner as Gildarts and Makerov both sweat dropped at the comment

"You know we can't promise that, where Natsu goes in the end is up to him but I'll do what ever I can to make sure he stays in Fairy Tail when the time comes" Makerov said as Mira glared at him for a moment before nodding and continuing

"As for the others, I'm not too sure what happened but I think they all might be getting a bit jealous of Natsu" she said which surprised the two

"Really? How so?" Guildart's asked

"He gets all the glory, every time there's a major confrontation Natsu gets the spot light and most if not all of the guild was beginning to get jealous. When you think of Fairy Tail the first thing that pops in most people's mind is Natsu. So I think they decided to get even with him a bit by being spiteful toward him" she said as both men nodded at her

"I can see that" Gildarts said as Makerov was shaking his head

"I thought I taught those brats better" he said with annoyance as Mira continued

"I also believe that Lucy and Sting being together was another things that pushed Natsu to this decision" she added this time both males nodded their heads

"...Women" Gildarts said as Makerov nodded his head in agreement before one look at Mira made both apologize to her as Makerov sighed

"Mira at the end of the week I want you to go to Sabertooth and see Natsu and see how he's doing" Makerov said as Mira was stunned by the assignment as a small bit of blush was seen on her face

"What? Why do you want me to do that?"

"I want you to remind Natus that we're here for him, and we miss him and that he'll always have a home here. I trust you to be the one to be able to convey these feelings the best to him" he said with a knowing smile as all Mira could do was stutter non-sense as she nodded her head in understanding

* * *

Present time

It was going to be her job to get him back. She was going to do it too, she knew this guild needed to get their Fire Dragon Back even if they wouldn't admit it. With Natsu gone her friends haven't been the same especially those that were closest to Natsu.

Gray had been staying at the guild less, taking on missions after mission and not being too friendly to anyone since Natsu left. Erza hadn't left Magnolia since that day and instead chose to sit by herself and eat Strawberry short cake constantly while deep in thought.

And lastly Lucy had been in and out of the guild with Sting since Natsu left. She had tried to keep everything together since then but Mira could see the sadness in her eyes. What could have made Lucy choose Sting over Natsu was beyond Mira knowledge. To have someone like Natsu all to yourself and pick some else was beyond dumb but at least now he was single right?... Yeah i guess he's single now Mira thought as a devious smile graced her face.

Well see if i can change then when i go see him...

**Yeah! Mira's going to be joining the fold soon and next chapter we'll get to see Kagura and Natsu interact so Believe it! Whoops wrong anime but it fits :p. Anyways review, favorite and follow please! And also thanks to Hurricaneking for giving me the OC Grim DeathBlade i hope i did him justice! **

**Anyways if you spot any plot holes or something that doesn't make sense just let me know especially for the explanations for the later half, i tried to make that somewhat realistic so I hope it all makes sense and is believable if not let me know! **

**Chill till the next one**


	4. Kagura

**Hiya, This is the second update of the week!(Not even counting the one shot I added for Nalu week)got one more to go on my other story and I'll have matched Hiro with three chapters in a week! In other news I've finished catching up on Beelzebub and have to say its awesome, its challenging Fairy Tail for favorite series and so don't be surprised if I start a OgaXAoi fanfic soon because I love them sooo much! Anyways here's the next chapter!**

* * *

It was 6:00 AM when Natsu slowly woke up. Now normally, Natsu would never wake-up this early, he much preferred to sleep in and enjoy dreaming of food and fire but as of this moment something didn't feel quite right. He was feeling a bit... squished?

At first, as his eyes widened, Natsu was staring at the ceiling in annoyance but when he tried to get up he felt something holding onto both his arms which confused him. As he turned his head to his left to see what it was he froze. To his left was silver hair and the face of a peacefully sleeping Yukino with her arms wrapped around his tightly and to his right it was black hair and the sleeping face of Minerva doing the exact same thing to his other arm

What the hell is going on! Natsu thought. He didn't even remember how he got into this situation but he needed to get out of this bed immediately or he knew what would happen if both girls woke up... All of a sudden Natsu's face turned bright red as images of two beautiful girl in bed with him awake hit him as the pictures and thoughts that filled his head were causing his head to steam as he quickly got a hold of himself and shook his head clear of those ideas

Dammit, I am not a pervert! I will not let my imagination run wild he told himself even though really he thought doing things like that might be sorta something fun but he could only take Cana's word for that

Anyways, in reality though he knew what would actually happen, they would wake up look at each other, then look at him and then play tug a war with his body until he finally snapped in two just like yesterday and he still felt sore from that so he needed to leave immediately.

He slowly and carefully shook both his arms until both girls arms slid off and then quickly put his clothes on in silence and made his way to the door and left

As he made his way down to the guild hall he was thankful that he woke up early to avoid being cut in half by the two beauties but then realized that no one else was awake to his displeasure.

Ohhh well he thought since no ones up he should probably explore the area he thought as he made his way to the entrance and left the guild hall

Sabertooth's guild hall was located outside the city of Maldova and was surround by a forest. As Natsu looked around he decided to check out the forest surrounding the guild, he'd already seen the city when he first came to the guild and thought it be more fun being somewhere he'd never been so he headed in that direction

The forest was massive and dense at first as Natsu made his way through it. There were also traps everywhere which kept things fun for Natsu who knew Jemma wouldn't be happy with him which just made him go ruin even more traps until something in the air caught his attention

That scent smelled familiar he thought as he stopped breaking Jemma's traps in-order to follow it

As the scent got stronger and stronger Natsu also noticed the sound of tree's crashing down in the distance which really piqued his interest, as he got closer and closer he finally stumbled upon the source of the smell and the cause of the tree's falling as he hid in a bush and watched her

Kagura didn't seem to notice his presence as she continued practicing her swordsmanship. The air blown from each strike was enough to slice a tree in two as Natsu sat their impressed. She was really strong he thought but something else also popped into his mind as he continued to watch her, she's beautiful he added before he shook his head clear of those thoughts

Since when do I notice these kinda things? I am not a pervert I repeat not a pervert! What the hell is wrong with me? He questioned as during this period he didn't realize that the shaking of his head moved the bush he was hiding in which alerted Kagura of his presence as moments later she was standing firmly in-front of the bush Natsu was hiding in with her sword Archenemy in hand while Natsu was still deep in thought before he heard her voice

"Intruder, come up with your hands out before I send you to your funeral" she growled. Natsu immediately shivered at her threat reminding him of how Erza would do the same as he took a deep breath and slowly revealed himself to her

"Alright, easy there, I'm not an enemy" he said as Kagura recognized the voice instantly as she saw the pink locks and roughed face of Natsu Dragneel rising from the bush with an awkward smile on his face while he scratched the back of head nervously

"Hi" Natsu said timidly as Kagura gave him a confused look

"Natsu what were you doing behind that bush" she asked yet fearing his answer

All men are disgusting pigs, I pray he doesn't give me a stupid answer she thought as she narrowed her eyes waiting for a response while Natsu laughed awkwardly turning away from her not able to look at her while explaining himself

"Well you see, I was taking a walk in the forest and then smelled something good so I followed the scent to you and then I saw you taking down those trees with ease. And it looked so beautiful that I started thinking and then you found me and I snapped out of it" he said truthfully as he turned back around to see what her reaction would be. He was expecting anger and rage and was waiting to be hit by her sword but what he saw surprised him

Kagura had her head down with her hair covering her eyes and her face was bright red and she was stuttering uncontrollable while Natsu stood there confused at the scene

Kagura was a complete mess at this point, she had never been compliment like that by a male before. Some males would try saying things like that just to throw her off guard during battle or to try to get in her pants but she had never met someone who genuinely complimented her. She was actually called beautiful and even if it was a little weird he said she smelled good. These two things brought her to a complete stop as she couldn't even look at the Natsu at this point and could barely talk as well as only two words came out of her mouth

"Thank-you" she said quietly as this time it was Natsu's turn to blush

"Ahh yeah no problem, I'm sorry if I kinda embarrassed you but I thought you would want to know the truth" he said flashing his trademark grin at her as Kagura felt herself feeling more comfortable as she raised her head and showed a small smile on her face while only one word came to mind when Natsu looked at her

Cute he thought as Kagura looked at Natsu and sighed, she should have known he'd be different form the others. He was probably the only man she had ever wanted to meet in person and now was the time to tell him why as she took a step back from Natsu and bowed her head deeply

"Thank-you" she said again as Natsu looked at her confused

"Ahh you already said that" he said unsure as Kagura didn't move from her spot

"No, not for the compliments... You remember the tower of heaven don't you" she asked as she raised her head slightly while Natsu's eyes widened at the memories as he nodded

"Simon was my brother" she said sadly as Natsu's heart stopped for a moment as he remembered the man that gave up his life to save Erza and him. At that moment he couldn't even bear to look at Kagura anymore. He was responsible for his death, if he'd defeated Jellal earler he would have never had to give up his life he thought as he held his head down

"You shouldn't thank me" he said as he clenched his fist in anger

"I'm sorry I..." but he was interrupted

"No, don't say that!" she yelled which startled Natsu as both made eye contact with the other as Kagura continued

" I know everything now, how Jellal was Simon's friend, how Jellal was manipulated and how he's now trying to redeem all his sins. You did everything Simon would have wanted, you saved Erza and instead of killing Jellal you were able to give him a second chance" she said happily as she tried her best not to cry as tears rolled down her cheeks

"So thank-you for doing that for my brother, I know you made him happy" she said as Natsu didn't say anything but instead walked toward Kagura and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. Kagura froze at the close contact between the two before Natsu whispered in her ear

"The worst kind of pain comes from when you're smiling just to stop the tears from falling, but people who cry aren't weak, no, they've just been strong for too long... it's okay to cry, don't hold it in, let it out" he said softly as at that Kagura let those words sink in before she lost it and burst into tears

She cried for the next five minutes as Natsu just held her tighter. As the crying came to an end Natsu didn't let go and Kagura just stayed in the embrace marveling at how warm and safe she felt before she realized their position and blushed

"Ahh you can let go now Natsu" she said shyly as this seemed to snap Natsu out of his trance as he quickly let go and laughed awkwardly

"Haha sorry about that, are you feeling better now?" He asked

"Yeah, I think so, I guess I owe you another thank-you" she joked as this time Natsu laughed for real

"Will if you really want to thank me then fight me" he stated with his signature grin as Kagura tilted her head in confusion

"you want to fight?" she asked dumbfounded. After all that emotion the only thing he can think of is fighting? She thought

"Yeah! I think it'd be fun and would cheer us both up! What do you say?" he asked as Kagura looked at his big puppy dog eyes almost begging her to accept as she sighed in defeat

"Alright, I accept your challenge but don't expect me to go easy, I don't go easy" she threatened as she point Archenemy at an excited Natsu

"I'm all fired up! Show me what you got!" he yelled, his fists lit up as he rushed in to attack

* * *

As the battle came to an end both Natsu and Kagura were breathing hard. The result of the battle had left all trees in a 1Km radius either cut in half or burnt to a crisp as both combatants had smiles on their faces before Kagura withdrew her sword

"I think we've gone far enough, I'll give you the win today" she huffed as Natsu shook his head

"No, will call it a draw for now and I hope you'll have a rematch with me someday" Natsu puffed with a grin while Kagura blushed a bit before answering

"I'll have a battle with you whenever you want" she said before adding

"But come see me soon" she said abruptly as Natsu looked at her in surprise as Kagura blush deepened while Natsu just smiled

"Of course I will! I didn't know Mermaid Heel was so close by we should meet up their, I want to see what your guild hall looks like" Natsu said excitedly

"Yeah, come by whenever you want... I'll be waiting so don't take too long" she said shyly as Natsu nodded

"Count on it, but man am I spent I gotta take a seat" Natsu said as he found part of a tree stump he could lean his back on and relaxed on it as Kagura sat right beside him and joined him

As Kagura looked around the battlefield she figured she hadn't been happier since she was a child. The time spent with Natsu had been some of the best she'd ever had, unfortunately she couldn't think much about why because she felt her eyes get heavy and before she knew it she was fast asleep her head on Natsu's right shoulder as the fire mage looked at his counterpart and smiled softly as he placed his head on her's and also fell asleep as both stayed like that for the rest of the day

* * *

**And Kagura has been added to the Harem!(Even if she doesn't know it yet) That makes 4 and there's room for only one more so i leave it to you to decided on the last girl to join in! It can either be Erza or Ultear and Meredy( i count them as one person) So let me know via review or PM who you want and the next chapter will probably be about that pair! There's also a poll if you wanted to vote there too!**

**Anyways please review, favorite and follow especially review let me know what you want to see because after everyones introduced its going to be a free for all for Natsu's heart!**

**Chill tell the next one**


	5. Bromance and Amusement Parks Part 1

**Aloha Everyone, I apologize for the late update. A day after my last update my laptop broke so i wasn't able to write anything until i got it fixed which took a while because i had to pay for the repairs...which hurt my wallet a lot . But i finally got it back acouple of days ago so i'm ready to go. This next chapter will be in two parts because i'm not sold on the latter half and want more time to think about it, but i still wanted to update something so you guys get part one which is still over 3500 words so don't worry about quantity because the quality is always there!**

**Also Ultear and Meredy are in this chapter and i want to point out that this story doesn't follow cannon exactly it's after the GMG Ark but some of it's events aren't carried by this story... (Hint hint Ultear or Minerva) so keep that in mind from this point forward**

**That's it for now, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"Oi, Natsu wake up" a voice rang as the sleeping DragonSlayer didn't respond. The mage only sighed at the lack of reaction he received and instead choose to survey the destroyed forest around him. If Natsu hadn't been snoring when he'd found him he would have been more worried at the moment. But then again the area around him looked to have been a war zone so he needed his new guild mate to wake up in order to answer his questions

"Oi, Natsu, there's a chef giving away free food, wake..." but he wasn't able to finish as the once sleeping DragonSlayer was up on his feet, wide awake

"Where! Free food I'm starved" he yelled, eager to get his hands on something to fill his belly. But, to his surprise he didn't find a chef and instead only found the Shadow DragonSlayer of Sabertooth standing beside him

"Rogue? What are you doing here? And where the hell did that chef go?" Natsu asked in confusion before realization set in as he looked at Rouge with a sad expression on his face

"There's no free food is there...?"

"Sorry about that, it was the only way I could think of to wake you up" he said with a shoulder-shrug

"So, are you going to tell me what happened here?"

"What happened here?" Natsu asked as he quickly realized what he meant as a nervous chuckle left his lips. At this point two things worried Natsu. The first being if he was going to be charged for the destruction of this forest because if he was then Kagura should at least split it with him because she did cause half the damage. The second being, where did Kagura go. He knew Kagura could handle herself but he felt kinda sad not being able to see her again but he didn't need to tell that to Rogue as turned his attention back to the Shadow-mage

"Okay, I can do that but before that you didn't see anyone else here, or by me did you?" he asked as Rogue raised an eyebrow

"I just found you here, though I can smell the scent of another here...care to explain?

"Ohh well funny story" Natsu said nervously

"You see, ahh, I'll start from the beginning to make things easier. I woke up really early this morning with Yukino and Minerva in bed with me and..."

"Yukino and Minerva where sleeping in the same bed as you!" Rogue basically yelled as his imagination immeidatly began to take over at the thought as Natsu quickly shook his head and hands at him in desperation for him to stop

"No, No, No, nothing happened really, I just found them there when I woke up so I left and decided to do some exploring since no one else was up. When I went around the forest I found Kagura, me and her had a friendly sparring session and then we both fell asleep by that tree together" he said innocently as again Rouge was left shocked

"So let me get this straight, not only did you fight with Kagura but then you slept with her too?"he asked as Natsu nodded in agreement before again realizing the error in translation

"Dammit, it was all innocent, we slept side by side and didn't do any funny business! Stop trying to imply those dirty types of things you pervert" he demanded as Rouge stared at him for a moment before he let out a small laugh

"So, basically it's barely noon and you've not only had a sparing session with one of the strongest wizards in Fiore but you've also been "sleeping" with three of the most attractive mages in Fiore as well" he concluded

Natsu for his part was trying his best not to blush. What could he say, it was all true he wasn't going to deny it, he didn't do anything wrong so he had nothing to be ashamed of though his irritation was beginning to grow at the way he was being talked to by his fellow DragonSlayer

"Yeah that's right that all happened to me, you got a problem with that?" he responded with an edge to voice. To his credit Rogue didn't back down from the remark as he met Natsu's stare head on before he answered

"You really are an interesting person" he said with a smile as Natsu's irritation settled down at the compliment as he smiled

"Yeah? Thanks, I think you're a cool guy too" he said which surprised Rogue

"Ohh? and why is that?" he asked curiously, not understanding what he meant

"Well maybe on the outside we look different and act different but" he said as he thumped his chest a couple of times

"On the inside i can tell we both know what's really important, we've both been through a lot but we're still here and still moving on doing our best for everyone. We share the same feelings which makes us similar. So if i'm a cool guy then so are you" he explained

Rogue was trying his best not to blush at the moment. Who would have expected him to be praised like that by someone like Natsu, it definitely took him off guard

"Well when you put it like that i guess we are, thanks" he said while he tried his best to keep his composed exterior but a hint of pink tinted showed on his cheeks

"No problem, but since we both agree on the both of us being so awesome, why don't we form a team" he proposed which stunned Rogue

"ehhh, you want to form a team with me? Why pick me? We barely know each other, wouldn't it be better to go with Yukino or Minerva?" he asked

"I'm not sure, I just have a feeling that we can make a really kick-ass team and have a lot of fun. So what do ya say, wanna become partners" he asked a with a massive grin. Rouge thought about it for a second and then shrugged his shoulders

"I don't have any better offers at the moments so sure why not" he said trying his best to hide his excitment. He thought it was always a possiblity but to actually form a team with him, the twin Sabertooth DragonSlayer team is back he thought as he and Natsu did a quick but cool looking handshake to seal the deal

"Cool, Cool, Cool, well now that that's settled the only question I have left is where Kagura went" Natsu asked

"She probably went back to her guild, I mean its only noon so I'm sure they would have beem worried if their strongest member disappeared" Rouge said passively before he noticed a piece of paper stuck to Natsu's back

"Hold still for a second" Rogue instructed as Natsu complied as he grabbed the piece of paper off his back and read the writing on it

* * *

Dear Natsu,

I apologize for leaving without saying good-bye but you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. I also wanted to remind you of your promise, and hopefully I'll see you at our Guildhall very soon

Regards,

Kagura

* * *

As Rouge finished reading the letter his jaw hit the floor

"Natsu, did Kagura actually invite you to the Mermaid Heel Guildhall?" He asked incredulously

"Yeah she did, what a silly person I would never forgot doing something like that" he laughed while Rogue just looked at him dumbfounded

"Natsu, do you realize that no living man has ever seen the inside of that Guildhall. No less, no man has ever been invited into it" Rogue exclaimed as Natsu's grin grew bigger with each word he said

"I can't wait to go tell everyone at Sabertooth, there all going to be so jealous" Natsu gloated but before he could take a step he was yanked back to his original position by Rogue

"Idiot, you can't go saying things like that to them, if Minerva and Yukino found out you would be a dead man walking" Rogue said grimly as Natsu looked at him perplexed

"Just trust me on this, you must know what I'm talking about. Haven't you ever hung-out with a girl and then after another girl finds out and there mad at you" Rogue asked as Natsu thought about what Rogue said before a light bulb went off in his heads

"Oh god, it has happened before! When I was in Fairy Tail Lucy or Erza would always hit me or scold me after they saw me talking or being with another girl, they would be so mean to me and act like it was my fault!"

"Good, so you have an idea, so if we head back to the guild and you tell the girls where you've been they're sure to hurt you. Anyways we need to think of an excuse for you then" Rogue said as Natsu nodded in understanding before an idea popped into his head

"Oi, why don't we say we were on a mission and that we left early in the morning?" Natsu said

"Wow, that could actually work, so I guess you got something up there after all" he teased

"It comes and goes" Natsu guessed while shrugging his shoulder

"Only problem is how we get a request form without anyone noticing" he continued

"Don't worry about that, I am the Shadow DragonSlayer, I'm sure I can sneak in and get us a quick mission without anyone noticing" Rogue said confidently

"Yosh, let's go then, I can't wait to go on my first mission as a Sabertooth wizard" he said excitedly as him and Rogue made their walk to the Guildhall

* * *

**At the GuildHall**

"What the hell is going on here? Where's Natsu? Why the hell was I in Natsu's bed with her... someone answer me dammit!" Minerva shrieked at everyone in the guild as they went on with there usual business ignoring the women they were so used to hearing scream. Strange thou, a certain hulking God Slayer was nowhere to be found as the rest continued with their usual morning routine.

Yukino was sitting by herself at the moment. Her mind drifting off to the night before as she replayed how she had ended up in Natsu's bed that night. It's not like she meant to end up there, it was by complete accidents and she still didn't know how Minerva had ended up in the bed as well, when she was there it was just her and Natsu so how Minerva entered the room without seeing her in bed with Natsu confused her.

She was asleep in her own bed but had gotten up to go to the bathroom. But it was dark and she couldn't see very well when she had opened the door and carefully slid under what she had thought were her covers. As she did so she felt the covers to be unusually hot underneath and before she could think about why she heard gentle breathing coming from beside her

Instantly she felt her blood run cold, as she slowly turned to look at what was making the noise she was face to face with the man whose bed she was currently in

"Natsu?" She whispered in shocked as she looked at the sleeping face of the man who brought her back to this guild, it was a moment later however when Natsu turned to his back and his hand had grabbed onto Yukino's wrist as a small squeal left her voice as she realized she was trapped. She was locked in his grip and as she gently tried to pull free she realized it was no use and she was stuck.

Oh god this was going to be so awkward she thought as she tried her best to free herself from his warm clutches but as she continued to try to think of a way to free herself the soothing heat and her fatigue were getting to her as she could feel her eyes slowly shutting and before anymore thoughts could go into it she was asleep in the same bed with Natsu.

Why? Was all Yukino could think about. Why had that happened to her? She was beyond embarrassed at the moment and what happened in the morning would haunt her for life. The moment she opened her eyes she had expected to see Natsu's sleeping face but instead found herself looking straight into the eyes of Minerva who was staring a hole through her. That was before her anger filled shrieks were heard throughout the guild.

Yukino sighed at the memory, I wonder what Natsu thought when he woke she pondered but before she could question anything else she saw something funny. A request form from the mission board was what looked to be floating toward an open window. What more, as she took a closer look it seemed like the shadow of the paper was dragging the paper outside? However, before she could go investigate she could feel a very cold aura getting closer and closer to her as she froze. A shiver ran through her spine at having Minerva standing right behind her

"You still haven't answered my question, what were you doing in Natsu's bed" she growled.

"I don't know, I'm in the same boat as you" Yukino lied, knowing she wouldn't have been believed if she had told the truth as Minerva just scowled at her response

"None of this makes any sense, lets just wait for Natsu to come back, maybe he knows what happened" she tried to compromise

"Maybe I should just send you packing right now"Minerva countered threateningly as Yukino wasn't need to be told twice as she started to run as Minerva chased her

"Get back here, we aren't finished here" she yelled

"I'm done with this! When will Natsu come rescue me!" Yukino whined, hearing that many of the men of the guild jumped in to try to save their idol only to be sent flying out of the guild by the angry Minerva as Yukino escaped

"We will finish this, just wait Yukino!"

* * *

**Back outside**

"Alright, I got us something hopefully we can do it quickly and get back before dinner" Rogue said hopefully

Natsu was grinning from ear to ear, excited for his first mission

"Hopefully it's something awesome like fighting off bandits, or fighting wizards or even fight off monsters" he said excitedly as Rogue read the letter. It didn't take long for Rogue to finish reading the request before a nervous laugh left his lips

"Well at least you'll get to use your magic" he said with a small smile. Natsu gave him a confused look before taking the request and reading it himself

"... We're going to be performers at an amusement park" Natsu sad dejectedly as Rogue shrugged his shoulders

"So what, the pays decent, its only for a couple of hours plus we get to stay there as long as we like after"

"Rogue we're DragonSlayer's, amusement park are filled with rides, rides require us to be transported from one location to another, we can't handle transportation, this all equals to we're going to have a bad time " Natsu concluded.

Rogue looked at him wide-eyed as he understood before taking back the paper and going over it again looking for something he missed. Taking a minute to read all the fine print he came across something that caused him to smirk

"We get all the fried food we can eat" he said triumphantly as he pointed at the line that said so as Natsu's jaw dropped

"Can we go now?" Rogue asked while Natsu reattached his jaw to his face

"Yes, Yes we can" was all that came out of his mouth as Rogue led the way

"This looks to be the start of a beautiful friendship" Natsu said, Rogue couldn't but smile

"Yes, yes it will be, btw we're not taking the train becasue screw transportation, it's an hour run so try to keep" Rogue yelled as he took a head start

"Finally someone that understand me and my problems" Natsu laughed as he ran after him

* * *

After they reached the park they were quickly met by the manager who was immediately shocked at seeing the two wizards he got. Not only two DragonSlayer but also the famous Fire-Dragon of Fairy Tail. The man in charge was thrilled at the development as he gave the details of the job

"It's all very easy friends, no trouble, go up on stage do magic, make last for an hour, then do it again an hour later then you are free" he said with money bags in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but can we eat as we do our magic?" Natsu asked

"No eat food before or after, don't make the miss in the arena" he yelled as Natsu pouted

"You'll be on in twenty so get ready" he said before turning around and leaving the two

"Well this should be fun" Natsu said sarcastically while Rogue sighed

"It could be worst, we could have been asked to go on the rides" Rogue replied as instantly Natsu felt a shiver run down his spine

"Good point, so what are we going to do about the performance?"

As Natsu and Rogue tried to come up with a plan, two other wizards had also just appeared at the amusement park

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" The pinket asked

"Well, we don't have much else to do at this point" the older one countered

"Yeah but shouldn't we be doing something anyways like maybe, scouting out a Dark guild or doing some research on Zeref. What'll Jellal think when he gets back?"

"Oh it's fine, I know how to handle him so don't worry plus he won't be back for at least another month so just relax and have some fun" the black-haired women said with a laugh as the other women sighed in defeat

"Yeah yeah whatever, I know why we're actually here, just don't get your hopes up... you're not as young as you use to be" she said which caused the other women to cringe as she hid her anger under her smile

"Ahh, your inexperience is so cute, have you ever even had a boyfriend or have you ever gone on a date, or has a boy even said that he likes you?" the other asked as the younger one frowned

"How do you ever plan on finding someone if you act like that, no one is going to fall for you, you old hag" she replied while the other one seethed at the comment

"Can it brat, well she who gets the last laugh" she growled as she took a look at a poster advertising a performance from the mages of Sabertooth

"Why don't we start with this? Who knows, it might end up being fun" Ultear said calmly as Meredy shrugged her shoulders

"Can't hurt I guess, maybe you'll finally find your prince inside" she said sarcastically which caused Ultear to chuckle

"Careful now, you never know, maybe will find your prince instead" she said before walking away as Meredy raised an eyebrow at the remark but didn't say anything and instead followed Ultear toward the arena

* * *

**Two hours away from amusement park**

"Are you sure we should be going to an amusement park" the blond asked

"Don't you think after that mission we should go back to the guild first and maybe come back later?"

"Oh relax will you, what better way to unwind after a successful mission then to go have some fun?" the blond male countered

"But you can't ride any of the rides!"

"So? There's plenty of other things to do their, come on it'll be fun so lets go! What's the worst that can happen?" he asked as the girl sighed in defeat

"Fine, but his better be good" she snapped

**Ohh yes blond person it will be lots of fun next chapter just you wait! Sorry if there wasn't any fluff this chapter though if you like bromances then this was the chapter for you!Lol Anyways, expect more Natsu X Girl next chapter, also very curious, how do we feel about Lucy bashing? Ohh and is there anything you want to see with Natsu at an amusement park? Please send your lovely review with what you think please. Good, bad or whatever I've received all types and they all help out! Also don't forget to follow and favorite those make me happy too! Also i'm looking for a beta reader so if you're interested let me know please**

**PS Thanks for the over 100 review, favorites and follows, i never thought this story would be so popular so fast, its thanks to all of you! Also there will be prizes with the review from now on, hit the number i have marked in my mind and you get the next chapter a day early or any other request you like as long as its do able for me!**

**Anyways, chill tell the next one **


	6. Bromance and Amusement Parks Part 2

**Hiya, Long time no see everyone, hope you guys are all doing well. Apologies for the late update but it is a 7000 word update so i hope that you guys can forgive me ;p. Anyways I'm going to be honest with you guys, the updates will really slow down for the next while, school,sports and family things have come up which mean less time for writing unfortunately, i'll try my best to update when i can but just a warning. Also if you can figure out who Meredy's personality is taken from you get a free virtual cookie! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"So after 19 minutes we still got nothing" Natsu stated dejectedly as he and Rogue were now in the mits of procrastinating a performance in the final minutes before they were scheduled to go on.

"Well it's all your fault idiot. If you hadn't run off to stuff your face we could have come up with something" Rogue spat.

"That wasn't my fault! I need food in-order to perform at my best so it was necessary for this job! Plus you were doing the same thing".

"Only because you were already chowing down! If I hadn't jumped in you would have eaten everything!"

"Okay, that may be true, but now is not the time to argue right or wrong. We gotta get something down before we start" Natsu reasoned as Rogue shook his head in frustration but sighed in defeat.

"Fine fine, here's what I got. Once we get on stage will just wing it, counter on each-others moves and keep going until you end the show with some fireworks".

"Great, that'll work fine, see, that wasn't very hard was it" Natsu teased.

"That's the easy part idiot, only problem is how we start" he said in thought before the manager ran by them.

"Thirty seconds, on my introduction, get on stage and do your thing" he instructed as he jumped onto the stage and began to hype the crowd for the performance of a life time.

"Crap crap, okay so when it's my turn I'll create hoops made of fire and jump through them all in one go" Natsu explained

"That could work and I'll ahhh" Rogue thought before he saw a headband as an idea popped into his head as he walked over and put the headband on with a smirk. Natsu was confused by the scene.

"Your trick is having a headband on? … That's kind of lame".

"Idiot, not just the headband but when he calls my name I'll magically appear on stage then put my fingers together like this and yell "Shadow Clown Jutsu" and have five copies of myself on stage with me. You know like that guy from that manga does" he said triumphantly as Natsu scratched the back of his head in thought.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said as Rogue's jaw dropped.

"Ohh come on you know who I'm talking about, he has blond hair, a demon beast inside of him and use to always says "Beileve it"?.

"No idea what you're talking about but for some reason I really want to kick his ass." Natsu said intensely

"When you do that thing, I'm going to destroy all the clones when I jump through hoops, something about this character just doesn't sit right with me" Natsu said as Rogue face-palmed.

"It's just a character in a story Natsu, no need to go all serious".

"But aren't we just characters in our own story?" he asked. Rogue raised an eyebrow at this but then smirked.

"You're thinking too much, let's get going. It's show time anyways, but seriously stop thinking so hard I'm beginning to worry about you" he said while walking toward the stage

Natsu thought about it for another second before he stopped and agreed with Rogue. He was think too much for one day he thought as he ran to catch up to Rogue as they were about to go on.

* * *

**In the crowd**

"I don't know why we came here, we could have gone on a ride, played a carnival game or got something to eat but instead we choose this? These guys could suck for all we know and we even had to pay extra to get in! Why do I let you make these choices" the pinkette raged at the older mage.

Ultear for her part wasn't really paying attention to Meredy at the moment; she had become use to her excessive teenage whining at this point.

"Can you calm yourself and just relax for a bit? It's not like you have anywhere better to be" she countered coolly as Meredy crossed her arms and turned her head.

"I don't get it, why do you want to see this? It's Sabertooth! We have no business with them so just tell me which one of them you're interested in" she asked bitterly which caused Ultear to chuckle.

"I'm not interested in any of them; I've heard some rumors about some changes in the guild and wanted to get some information on it".

"What rumors? I haven't heard anything?"

"Not sure, but apparently they were spotted in Magnolia at Fairy Tail and they didn't look too happy going in or leaving the guild so I wanted to know what happened" she said while in thought.

"They were at the Fairy Tail Guild? That's weird, though we should go visit them one of these days it been too long" the younger mage said which came as a surprise to Ultear.

"Ohh and who do you want to see at the guild? Last time I checked you didn't really know anyone there except that love-struck water mage which means..." she said as one glance at the younger mage told her everything she needed to know as a dangerous smile graced her lips.

"Which one is it? Who do you want to see at Fairy Tail?" she asked as Meredy felt herself sink into her seat at the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just wanted to make sure they were all doing alright after the dragons attacked" she insisted but Ultear wasn't buying it.

"Is it Grey? I didn't know you were into perverts" she teased.

"Never! I would never go after the man that Juvia loves, stop spouting non-sense" she denied as Ultear laughed.

"So you don't deny there is someone there that you want to see".

"Shut-it Ultear! I don't know what you're talking about".

"Ohh okay, let's see, could it be Laxus? Maybe Freed? Or maybe it isn't a guy. Is it Lucy or Erza? Don't worry sweet daughter I won't judge you no matter what way you swing. I'll always love you" she said as Meredy was at the point of ignoring her prying mother figure who sighed at the lack of response she received.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop for now young one but I'll let you know that there is one person that I certainly have my eye on in that guild" she said which caused the younger mage's ears to perk up.

"He's an interesting fellow, I've actually fought with him twice and he's surprising to say the least. At first glance he may seem somewhat odd but he's strong and has a great heart, he also may look a bit funny but he still pulls it off somehow. He's..." but before she could finish the lights had dimmed and the wizards were about to be introduced.

"I give you first the Shadow DragonSlayer of Sabertooth Rogue Cheney" he yelled as a puff of smoke appeared on stage and as it disappeared Rogue appeared. Standing there with his hands in-front of him making a symbol as the crowd cheered loudly at the appearance of the famous mage.

"What's he doing with his hands? Is that a gang sign?" Ultear asked.

"No that's the thing that guys does, you know, the one in the Manga" Meredy tried to explain.

"Never heard of him" Ultear said as Rogue started his part.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" he yelled with pride which caused most of the audience to look at him funny until his clones began to appear as the shadows that were on the ground grew into 3-d exact copies as the crowd cheered again.

"That was kind of cool, but the hand gestures and headband were not needed" Ultear commented as Meredy nodded. But before she could say anything else the lights darkened even more as large rings made of fire were shot to different locations from behind the curtain as the crowd was quiet, all wondering who was behind the curtain.

"A fire mage in Sabertooth? I've never heard of anyone like that but those flames look familiar" Ultear said.

"It's probably some no-name mage or a new guy but I'm surprised. Wouldn't you think that the other DragonSlayer Sting would be with Rogue? Though he'd be a perfect match for you, don't you agree Ultear" Meredy pointed out with a smile. Ultear could have that one she thought, she had another that she wanted.

"Eww Sting? Why?" she asked with a disgusted face

"Sure he looks good, but that's where it ends. He's arrogant and weak, I mean really you heard all the trash he spoke to Fairy Tail and then not only did he get his ass-kicked by Natsu but then he gave-up in the finals of the GMG when he was facing a weakened Fairy Tail team. Seriously, you would of thought he would go out swings or something but no, he ended up crying and gave up. Who would go out with someone like that?" At that moment Lucy sneezed.

"I have my eye on another DragonSlayer though" she said which caught Meredy's attention but before Ultear could finished the second mage was introduced.

"And last but not least it's an honor to have this man here, he is the savior of Fiore, famous for his destructive power so please folks watch out, he is the Fire DragonSlayer of Fairy Tail Natsu Dragneel" he said with excitement as this instantly drew a massive ovation from the crowd as Meredy's and Ultear's jaws hit the floor at the name.

Taking one step on stage he bent his knees and took a massive jump as he flew through the hoops he set as he also sent fire-balls at each clone in the same phase taking them out as the impact caused the audience to cheer louder as he landed on his feet to a standing ovation as he waved to the crowd before spotting the two gaping faces of the two women mages he knew as his grin grew

"Oi, Meredy Ultear" he yelled at the two as he continued waving. The two women were snapped back to reality by his call as they closed their mouths and smiled as they waved back. Natsu being excited had an idea as he looked at Rogue.

"Follow this" he said as he took a deep breath and blew out fire. The crowd looked on in awe of what he was doing while Ultear and Meredy were as well but quickly figured it out and were stunned. The fire had turned into the Crime Sorciere Guild mark as both marveled at the gesture before Rogue's shadows traced the shape in black before engulfing the flames and then slowly turned them into sparkles as the crowd awed at the sight.

Natsu and Rogue continued to the cheers and admiration of the crowd before Rogue gave the signal to end it as Natsu with one last breath started shooting up fireworks as the crowd gave them one last ovation as they took their bows before the curtain closed. Everyone began to leave as Ultear and Meredy stayed in their seats.

"Maybe we should go see him" Ultear said as calmly as she could while Meredy nodded in agreement.

"It's the least we could do after that, and who knows, maybe we can hang out with him for a little bit too, I mean this is an amusement park" Meredy commented trying to hide her excitement

"Well obviously he will, did you see him do are insigma out there? That was obviously a sign for me" Ultear said confidently as Meredy began to laugh.

"What's so funny?".

"For you? That's a good one it was obviously for me. Silly old lady, I knew you were old but I didn't know your mind was getting old too" she said emphasizing the "old" in each word as Ultear gritted her teeth.

Who would like you? You're way too old for him while I'm not only his age but also his type" Meredy pointed out

"Type?" Ultear question.

"Yeah, hot and nice, not old and mean" she insulted as Ultear had always been against hitting children but this young one was on the verge of getting a spanking.

"Shut it you snot nosed brat, if you're so confident why don't you go see him and ask" she dared. Meredy's eyes widened at the request, her go alone to see Natsu? Could she? She question as Ultear could see the uncertainty as she smiled; it was her turn to laugh.

"Well if you won't I'll go see him right now" she said confidently as she got up from her seat to a gaping Meredy.

"You stay here like a good little girl tell I get back, don't talk to strangers and be a good, I'll be back soon" she teased as she turned her back and started to walk away.

"Hey don't treat me like a kid and I'm coming too!" she yelled as she quickly got out of her seat to catch up to her adopted mother, she wasn't going to let her win, this time she was going to take what was hers

* * *

**Back-Stage**

"We absolutely killed it! You heard that crowd didn't you? They loved us!" Natsu yelled excitedly as he and Rogue were on the way to see the manager.

"Yeah but that's what the job required us to do so it's not that big of a deal" Rogue replied indifferently which caused Natsu to pout.

"You could be a little more enthusiastic you know" Natsu complained.

"We were required to perform, we did so, and they cheered which means we did our jobs. I don't see the point of getting overly excited about it, plus we still have another performance left so we're not done yet" Rogue countered to Natsu's chagrin.

"Whatever, you should loosen-up a bit no need to bottle up those emotions of yours. That's all I'm saying" he said with a grin.

"Thanks for the concern but I'm not bottling up anything and I'm perfectly content right now" he said which caused Natsu to roll is eyes.

Looking to move on from this conversation Rogue quickly saw the manager and immediately went toward him, leaving Natsu to catch-up. Though in his mind this conversation still wasn't over, something was still off about Rogue but Natsu couldn't figure out what.

"You boys were great! Take some time to rest, be back in around an hour and do it again and we make even more money" he said with money-bags in his eyes as he scampered away leaving the two DragonSlayers alone again.

"An hour to kill, what do ya wanna do?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know, let's go for a walk maybe? Or how about we..." but before Natsu could finish he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Or maybe you can spend some time with me" the black haired women said playfully as Natsu instantly knew who it was as he turned around and saw the two women from earlier.

"Oh, I was surprised to see you two in the audience. It's been a while how have you been Ultear and Meredy" Natsu welcomed warmly. Ultear giggled at the greeting as she came forward with Meredy slightly trailing behind her.

"We've been well, how about you? How's my favorite DragonSlayer been doing?" she complimented which caused Natsu to blush a bit in embarrassment.

"Well it's kind of a long story" he said as he began to explain how he ended up in Sabertooth and what he and Rogue were doing here.

"My my, you poor thing if you wanted to leave Fairy Tail you should have come to us. We're always looking for strong wizards you know, we could really use you right now if you wanted to jump ship and join us. Isn't that right Meredy?" she asked the young pinkette who took one look at Natsu before quickly swinging her head the other way.

"Like I care if he joins" she snapped which caught Ultear off guard before she laughed. So cute she thought playing the tsundere, I wonder how that going to go for you my dear.

"It was a spur of a moment thing" Natsu countered "It just happened but, you know what I'm happy right now.

"Well if we're done talking about all this gloomy stuff, we're at an amusement park. Let's go do something" Rogue said in exasperation as he quickly went ahead of the three who looked a little surprised by the sudden outburst.

The excess flirting was taking its toll on the DragonSlayer, he didn't have a problem with it but he was getting bored and didn't want to keep wasting his time. If they wanted to talk he had no problem with it as long as he was doing something that could entertain himself in the process. Standing around and watching wasn't that so he decided to take the initiative.

As the other three watched him Natsu smiled.

"He's right what are we standing around for, let's go do something fun" he said as he grabbed onto both Ultear's and Meredy's hand and ran forward which caused both to blush.

"You guys are coming too right?" Natsu asked as he ran forward with both girls trying to catch up with Rogue.

"Of course we are" Ultear replied happily while Meredy looked away from the two.

"I don't have anything better to do" she grumbled as the three chased after him deeper into the park.

Rogue led the way through the park as the four wizards were traveling the carnival game section. Rogue wasn't interested in staying with the three though, he could tell what was going on with the two female mages and Natsu, and since he wasn't involved he didn't want to be around them, women had always been trouble for him and it was already too soon to think about them again anyways.

As Rogue sprang ahead, the three other mages were taking their time looking around when Ultear spotted a clothing shop and quickly made her way toward it.

"Wait for me Natsu! I'll be right back" she said cheerfully as Natsu didn't even have a chance to reply as she was already inside the shop.

"Geez, she could have at least brought us along with her, don't you agree Meredy?" he stated before realizing he was the only one there.

Where'd she go he thought as he began to search for the missing mage.

Meredy had quickly made her escape when she had seen the glimmer in Ultear's eyes. She knew having alone time with Natsu was something she wanted to have but she had felt it the first time she has seen him. Her heart would start beating fast and the right words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She couldn't stand being by him for now and so had decided to try out one of the carnival games, just one quick game to calm herself she thought, then she would go back and wait with him.

She had decided on playing the classic shooting targets carnival game. There was a pink colored plush dragon that caught her eye and for obvious reasons she wanted it. She slowly made her way to the booth were the shady looking carnie lay in wait.

"Step right up young lady, shoot three different targets in the three different levels and win a stuffed animal" he said energetically. Meredy just nodded and gave the man the money as he quickly set up a station for her.

It didn't take Meredy long to hit the first two targets she wanted as she smirked triumphantly.

"Ohh my" the man said in a staged surprise, "you're really good at this aren't you, guess you won a prize" he said dejectedly while turning his back to her and pressing a button. Meredy was too concentrated on the target to notice as she lined up her last shot and fired, thinking she'd won but to her surprise the target didn't budge when her bullet had hit it.

"Ohh and I thought you had won, nice try though, do you want to try again?" he asked mockingly.

"What are you talking about? I hit the target" she said confused.

"Nope sorry, if you had hit the target it would have gone down but as you can see no targets on the top rack went down. You don't have to be a sore loser you know" he teased as Meredy could feel her anger rising.

"I'm not a sore loser! I hit the target" she spat as the carnie only laughed before he took a step back when he saw a man with pink hair approaching.

"There you are Meredy I was looking everywhere for you, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked a gaping Meredy.

"Natsu? Ahhh I was just ahh" she couldn't speak at the moment as she tried to form words before the carnie answered for her.

"Ohh will this beauty just lost at my game, maybe you can be her knight in shinning armor and win her a prize" he said slyly which caused Meredy to blush bright red as she tried to form words to defend his comments but Natsu answered first.

"A knight? Hell no! I'll be a Dragon but you're on" he said determinedly as he paid the man and got ready to play.

"No wait Natsu, the games rigged I don't think you can win" Meredy quickly blurted out as the carnie smiled on the inside as he set up a station. Natsu gave Meredy's words some thought before he grinned.

"Ahh don't say that Meredy, these games are tough, I'm actually really bad at these games you know" he said laughing which caused the carnie to chuckle to himself; he was the stupid gullible idiot, his favorite type of customer he thought. While Meredy looked at him in surprise.

"So why are you playing this game?" She asked but Natsu didn't answer; he only gave her a grin which surprisingly made Meredy feel easy about the situation. Natsu then walked toward the table and picked up his gun which started to wobble in his hand immediately.

"Woah this is so hard" he said.

"Careful now, you don't want to disappoint your lady" the carnie taunted which only caused Natsu to smile.

"Guess you're right about that" he said as in less than a second the gun stabilized and three bullets fired in succession and three targets were knocked down as the carnie and Meredy stared with their mouths open at the scene.

"Haha, that's game sir, I'd like my prize please" Natsu bragged.

"How did you do that? You said you were terrible at this?" The carnie yelled.

"Ohh did I? Well just like you I lied" he said simply.

"I saw everything you know; I thought you could use a dose of your own medicine. Now you need to do two things for me, you have to let her have any prize she wants and if I ever find out you were taking advantage of anyone again…. I'll burn you game to the ground" he said dangerously as the carnie quickly understood and bowed in apology and fear as she quickly looked to Meredy and quickly bowed his head to her aswell and asked for her selection.

It was all happening so fast for Meredy, she couldn't believe the turn of events. Had Natsu always been this smart she thought? Was he always such a gentleman? She wasn't sure but when asked for which item she wanted only one item seemed right.

"The pink dragon please" she said with a smile.

"Ohhh I was looking at that one too, good choice" Natsu complimented as she quickly received one and squeezed it in satisfaction before Natsu gave the man one more stare and both left back to wait for Ultear.

As the two walked side by side Meredy looked up at the DragonSlayer and smiled, he was amazing she thought as she tilted her head down and took a deep breath.

"Eh, Natsu, thanks-you for being there for me, I was really happy when you helped me out there" she said shyly with blush on her cheeks. But to her surprise he suddenly stopped moving. As she looked up in confusion she saw his mouth and eyes wide open in astonishment and with a little bit of blood coming from his nose. When she looked ahead a scowl appeared on her face as Ultear had reappeared with a new outfit on.

"Oi Natsu, what do you think?" She asked in a sultry tone as Ultear had changed into of all things a school girl uniform with a really short skirt and white blouse which brought out her bust as Natsu stared at her in a near trance which only caused Ultear to smirk in pleasure.

Meredy on the other hand was steaming mad at the scene as she looked from Ultear to Natsu as only one action came to mind. She slowly walked in-front of Natsu who's mind snapped back as he and Ultear watched Meredy in confusion before Meredy's foot connected with Natsu's family jewels as he fell to the ground in defeat.

"Perverted Dragon, watch what you're staring at" she rasped.

"My oh my someone's jealous, don't you think you were a little hard on him? I mean he was looking at me so can you blame him?" Ultear teased.

"Shut it, I'm not jealous of anything, this idiot was just making a scene so I put him out of his misery" she said as Ultear sighed.

"You play such a cute tsundere you know" she giggled.

"What did you say" she growled which caused more laughter from Ultear.

"I said we should take him to a bench to rest for bit" as she went over to Natsu's limb body and helped him to his feet while Meredy feeling bad for what she did helped out as well.

It took Natsu about ten minutes to wake up from the trauma, and once up he couldn't remember how he'd ended up sandwiched between Meredy and Ultear on a bench or why Ultear was in a school girls outfit. Both women assured him that he just fell asleep waiting for Ultear to change so Natsu didn't question it as he and the girls continued walking around the park.

"Man, I don't have much time left before I need to go back and preform, what do you guys want to do?" He asked as both girl thought about it before Ultear answered.

"Since we don't have enough time how about you ride one ride with each of us" she said.

"Huh? But wouldn't it be better if all of us went on the same ride?" He questioned.

"No, I have to agree with Ultear I think that would be for the best" Meredy said which surprised Ultear for a moment before she smiled.

"Great, now that that's settled, I'll go first! Come on, lets go" she said and without another word Ultear had dragged Natsu away as Meredy watched them go with a grin. She knew Natsu had a weakness to transportation so any ride Ultear made Natsu go on would end badly, but her magic on the other hand could be used to prevent that so she didn't have any problem with Ultear's arrangement. She would wait patiently and when Natsu came back sick with a frustrated Ultear she would swoop in and save him. It was full proof she thought.

* * *

Ultear was dragging Natsu through the park when she finally saw the ride she wanted to go on.

"We're here" she said happily as she and Natsu appeared to be the only people there. Natsu scanned the area carefully, there was a small boat for two and a dark cave ahead but Natsu didn't know what kind of ride it was.

"Ultear this looks a lot like transportation you know" Natsu complained.

"Oh it'll be fine" she said as she pushed the DragonSlayer into the dove shaped boat with herself as the boat started to move toward the cave as Natsu's motion sickness began which Ultear immediately saw and took advantage of.

"You poor thing, here, why don't you lay down" she said with a sly smile as she quickly put Natsu's head on her lap and stretched him out as they started to go through the tunnel.

Natsu was feeling strangely happy at the moment, he may be on transportation but the heat that was radiating off Ultear's thighs, her scent and her constant stroking of his hair put him at ease far more than anyone else had. He couldn't see much in the tunnel because his eyes where still spinning but he could hear romantic music being played in the background. He was still confused on what kind of ride he was on at the moment.

"Oi Natsu, I'm sorry for taking you on this, I think I was being a bit selfish by making you ride it so I hope you're not feeling too bad" she said softly as Natsu smiled.

"It's alright, this is kind of calming actually, thanks for letting me use you as my personal pillow" he joked which caused Ultear to giggle.

"For you Natsu, anytime" she said cheerfully before her mood changed.

"Oi Natsu, are you okay with being around me and Meredy more often?" she asked which confused DragonSlayer.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?".

"Well it's just that we both like you a lot so we'll probably hangout around you a lot more" she said bluntly.

"Oh, well that's good I like you guys too, come by whenever you like" he said happily

"That's good to know, will come around so just be ready, because were coming to steal your heart" Ultear whispered the last part so softly that even Natsu's in-human hearing couldn't pick it up.

Time seemed to freeze between the two as both were content with their position as the ride continued before the cave finally came to an end and both were back outside.

Once off the ride Ultear helped Natsu onto the dock which instantly brought him back to his usual self.

"Feels good to finally be back on land!" He exclaimed "I'm going to run and get Meredy's ride done with, I'll see you at the theater when I'm done" he explained.

"I'll see you there and Natsu… be gentle with her" Ultear warned which surprised Natsu a bit but he nodded and turned to go before he stopped and looked back at Ultear and blushed.

"By the way you look really good in that" he said before quickly scampering off leaving Ultear to blush all alone as a small smile crept onto her face. He certainly was something she wanted.

* * *

As Meredy waited she started to feel something off and became nervous. Thoughts of Natsu and Ultear running off with each other flowed into her mind causing her to fidget uncontrollably before her eyes spotted the DragonSlayer running towards her as she blew a sigh of relief.

"Idiot, where have you been" she scowled.

"Sorry about that, the ride took forever to finish, where did you want to go?" He asked.

"Hmph, fine I'll forgive you this time, come on lets go" she said sternly as Natsu just nodded and followed her.

The walk was rather short as the ride came into view rather quickly.

"Where going on the FerrisWheel" she commanded as Natsu looked at it unsure.

"I don't know how long I'll last on something like that" he said which caused Meredy to raise an eyebrow.

"So you won't go on it with me?" she asked sadly as her beautiful green eyes seemed to bore into Natsu who quickly shook his head.

"No, No it's just that I don't know how my motion sickness will handle this" he clarified which caused Meredy to smirk

"Good, come on lets go" she said which confused Natsu but he continued to stay by her as they reached the line and waited a short while before they were finally about to board.

As Meredy walked in, Natsu followed her but was stopped at the entrance by Meredy to his surprise

"Stand there for a second" she commanded.

She then motioned to the ride operator to come over. As he did she quickly cast her sense-link magic on the two. Both received the sense-link symbols on their wrist which only Natsu realized as after the spell was cast Meredy quickly yanked Natsu into his seat and then quickly apologized for calling the operator over and also told him not to look at the ride when it was moving which he seemed to confuse him.

As the two settled in and waited, Natsu couldn't help but feel a little funny.

"Meredy, what kind of spell did you cast on me?" he asked which caused Meredy to grin.

"You'll see" was her reply as immediately afterwards the ride began. Natsu braced himself for his motion sickness to kick in however it never did. As he opened his eyes he saw himself without pain and joy immediately lit inside him as he looked over to Meredy who had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Meredy how did you do this?" He exclaimed.

"I used my sense-link magic and switched your sense of motion sickness with the operators. I felt bad for having you ride this with me so I wanted to make it something you looked forward too" she said coolly as Natsu looked down and saw the operator in discomfort as he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Haha, this feeling is amazing thank-you so much" he praised which caused her to blush.

"I didn't do it because I like you or anything I just did it so you wouldn't through up on me" she said flustered but Natsu wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was admiring the view as the wheel had stopped with them up top as they had a view of the sun setting in front of them.

"Oi Natsu, you're not hanging out with me because you have to right? Meredy suddenly asked softly.

"What do you mean because I have to?".

"Well, you know, because you didn't want to leave me out or Ultear told you to do so or something like" she said shyly which only caused Natsu to give her another confused look which only irritated the pinkette.

"I mean do you actually want to be around me!" she yelled out-loud causing her to become embarrassed with the situation.

"Well obviously I'm here because I want to be around you. What kind of question is that? I mean you want to be around me too right?" He asked which caught Meredy off guard as the Ferriswheel began moving again.

Deep in thought, Meredy didn't know how to answer but decided this was the time to be straight forward with him as she felt her heart starting to beat faster and faster as she summoned all her courage to answer.

"Yes I want to be around you because I like" she said clearly as she closed her eyes in embarrassment as she waited for an answer and she waited, and waited before opening her eyes and looked to see Natsu hung-over the side of the cart ready to through up.

"ahhh.. my.. god…what…happened" he whined as Meredy took a look at his wrist and found her sense-link burned away as she cursed herself for not see this coming.

"You stupid Dragon, why'd this have to happen now!" she yelled as a semi-unconscious Natsu couldn't understand any of the words she said at this point.

As the ride came to an end, Meredy helped Natsu to his feet and dragged him outside of the cart where he felt rejuvenated as he jumped up and yelled in celebration.

"I'm alive" he roared causing Meredy to smile slightly as he then turned to her.

"Thanks for the fun time, I really enjoyed it tell the end" he joked as Meredy pouted.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen? Blame yourself for being so hot!" she countered.

"Haha, maybe you're right but I still had fun, anyways I gotta go find Rogue. Go meet up with Ultear and will meet you at the theater" he said as he turned to leaving before looking back with a smile.

"And if I'm hot then you're good lookin too" he winked before running off, leaving a blushing and blabber Meredy behind.

"I didn't mean it like that you perverted dragon" she yelled before she stormed away but not without a small smile forming on her lips.

* * *

Rogue hadn't done anything much sense separating from Natsu and the others. He'd been too busy thinking about it as he looked up at the roller-coaster which usually would cause him to become sick but this roller-coaster was actually in the shape of a black dragon. It reminded him of his father. When it had left him he had so many more questions to ask it. He had always wanted to have a father figure like that around to give him advice when he needed it.

If his dragon was still alive he would ask him how he should handle being betrayed by the person he trusted the most, he would ask what to do when you lose your potential mate to someone else and most importantly he would ask if all these feelings were worth keeping if they have the chance to be turned around and cause you more pain than happiness.

At this moment he was a mess. The arrival of Natsu had helped him a little, it gave him new life and a new hope but it was still far too early to see if these things would come true. Who knows, maybe this new piece of happiness would be snatched away from him too he thought as he took another look at the black dragon roller-coaster before a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder startling him as he turned around to see the grinning face of his new partner staring at him.

"Oi, where have you been man? One second you're there the next you disappeared and left me with Ultear and Meredy".

"Yeah sorry about that, just kind of wondered off and couldn't find you guys anymore" he lied.

"You sure you okay? You know you can tell me if something's bothering you right, we are partners after all" Natsu stated firmly as this drew a small smile from Rogue.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no worries man, I guess it's time for our next performance huh?" he asked trying to change the subject as Natsu nodded.

"Yes sir it is, but there's one more thing me and you need to do" he said grinning.

"And that would be?" As all Natsu did was point at the roller-coaster before Rogue's eyes grew wide.

"Hell no".

"Ohh come it'll be fine there's no way will get motion sickness because it's a dragon and dragons are not transportation" he countered with confidence.

"You're out of your mind, if we go on that thing we might die!" Rogue replied aggressively but Natsu wasn't having it as he grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the coaster.

"This well be a great bonding experience for us, just trust me! When have I ever guided you wrong?" He asked.

"We just started working together today! We won't make it another if we go on that thing" Rogue yelled.

"Oh stop being a baby. My logic is full proof there's no way will get sick" Natsu continued as he dragged Rogue into the boarding section as the operator tied them in and gave the green light to begin the ride.

"Natsu I swear to god if I die I'll haunt you for the rest of your life" Rogue threatened.

"Well that's good I would have gotten lonely being the only DragonSlayer in Sabertooth" he laughed which was then followed by the starting of the ride.

* * *

**After the ride ended**

As Rogue walked toward the theater he had to admit that he felt rather good. That roller coaster had been similar to how his father had flown him around when he was young and so he didn't feel the least bit sick so he was content. The same however couldn't be said for Natsu who at this moment was clinging onto Rogue's back for support. He'd miscalculated one crucial error in his theory of dragons not being transportation. The moment that coaster started he realized that the black dragon wasn't Igneel and as soon as that hit him the motion sickness attacked and it was game over for him.

"I hate my life" Natsu wheezed which caused Rogue to laugh.

"Well you better get ready we gotta preform soon you know" he said.

"Yeah, yeah I just hope we don't run into any more trouble" he blurted out as they made their way toward the theater.

* * *

**And that's part two and P.S Natsu trouble hasn't even started yet, just wait tell part 3 when shit will probably hit the fan. Anyways onto another note I just wanted your guys's opinion on two things. The first being are my jokes funny? It's been bothering me for a bit so just wanted some feed back on that especially for this chapter, do you laugh, are u indifferent? or do they suck? Just wanted to know and the second thing is for anyone who reads the manga. Do you guys like this ark so far? I don't think I've ever read a beginning of a FT ark and felt so disinterested in it in my life so just wanted to know if i'm the only one or if everyone agrees?**

**As all ways please follow, favorite and Review please! I reply to all reviews so if you have any questions or concerns or opinion or just want to talk i will talk back in sentences!**

**Chill tell the next one!**

**P.S after part 3 Mira will next!**


End file.
